Rayman Legends
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: You played the game and it's time to read about it. Rayman, Barbara, Globox, Grand Minimus and Murfy are a team of heroes called the Rayman 5. They must travel the worlds of the Glade of Dreams stop the evil Magician from spreading nightmares a crossed the land.
1. Intro

Rayman Legends

By Matchmaker Amethyst

 _I hope you read my previous fanfiction; The Legend of Zelda: The Destiney Within. I hope you will like this story too. This is my version of Rayman Legends. It includes: how it begins, and how Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus, and Murfy meet Barbara. I hope you survive…I mean enjoy the story. First, let's go check on our important characters._

 **Rayman:** He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Legends form. Except he is the leader of his group called The Rayman 5. He has great leadership and loyalty to his team. He has a strong hatred to The Magician because of his betrayal to him and his friends. After meeting Barbara, he developed feelings for her through the adventure.

 **Barbara:** She has the same look and personality from her Rayman Legends form. Except she's the newest member of the Rayman 5 and backbone. After meeting the team, she developed feelings for Rayman. She loyal to her new friends. She doesn't know and will soon know that she's the replacement of the former 5th member of the Rayman 5. She has a huge and terrifying rage when girls flirt with Rayman or people who would mess with her.

 **Globox:** He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Legends form. Except he's the brawn of the Rayman 5. Like Rayman, he has a strong hatred to The Magician. He is surprisingly strong and has huge hunger issue. He may not be smart, but he has sensitive emotions that are scary.

 **Grand Minimus:** He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Legends form. Except he's the brains of the Rayman 5. His hatred of The Magician is way stronger than his friends. He had a brother but the Magician killed him. He swears that he will not rest until he gets his revenge on him and it will be personal.

 **Murfy:** He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Legends form. Except he's the guide of the Rayman 5. He knows where to go and has a map of the Glade of Dreams. Like his friends, he has a strong hatred to The Magician.

 _Now you know who is our important characters, it's time for the moment you been waiting for. Let the story begin in 3, 2, 1!_


	2. Before the Legends

Chapter 1: Before the Legends

Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus and Murfy chases the Magician through the falling apart Moody Clouds. While chasing him, Rayman shout with great anger, "MAGICIAN! YOU SON OF A TRAITOR! WAIT UNTIL WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU!" "Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you," said the Magician, running as fast as he could. "Don't play dumb with me! You betray us for Mr. Dark." "Yeah. You lied to us the whole time," said Globox. "You also tricked us into giving you the Lums we collected to complete your evil scheme," said Murfy. "And you also killed my brother. Just wait until we catch you. I'm going to behead when I grab you with my bare hands," said Grand Minimus, carrying a burnt and dead Teensie. The Magician stops running when he made it to a cliff. Rayman, Globox, Murfy and Minimus stops running and walks slowly to The Magician. "Any last words before we turn you in, traitor," said Rayman, preparing his fists to beat him up. "Yes. Goodbye, Loser 5," said The Magician, jumping off the cliff with his L-shaped on his forehead. The 4 heroes run to the cliff and looked down; seeing nothing but clouds. "I guess we won," said Rayman, scratching his head with confusion. "That was too easy and I never got the chance to punch him in the guts," said Globox with disappointment. "Look on the bright side, men. At least, my brother is avenged," said Minimus, shed into tears and drying his eyes; quickly. "We're sorry for you, Grand Minimus. When we get back to the Snoring Tree, we'll make a funeral for him," said Murfy, patting his back. "You're right. Let's go."

Before they can leave, the ground started to shake. "What's happening? Do you guys feel and hear that," said Rayman. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it in," said Globox. "Not you, you oversize blue beach ball. The ground is shaking," said Minimus. "Is there an earthquake or is the city falling apart so quickly," said Murfy. Then Rayman looks back at the cliff and said, "it's neither. Look!" When all 4 heroes turned around, they saw an airship coming from where the Magician fell. The 4 heroes got angry when seeing the Magician with two of his minions on the roof of the ship. He laughs evilly, make an L with his fingers on his forehead and said, "Goodbye, Loser 5. And don't follow me." "That magical, family relative-killing, jerk traitor! He's getting away," said Minimus. "How are we supposed to get to him, now," said Globox. "I got an idea," said Murfy. Then he whistles so loud that 3 big mosquitos came out of nowhere and came to the heroes. "Riding on big mosquitos. Good thinking, Murfy," said Rayman, getting on one. "Should you get one as well, Murfy," said Globox, getting on one. "Don't worry about me. I can fly as long as I want. I'll carry your brother, Grand Minimus." He takes the brunt and dead Teensie from him while Minimus gets on a mosquito. "Follow me, everyone," said Murfy, leading the rest to the airship.

"Well done, my minions. I bet they're crying about their defeat," said the Magician, with an evil laugh. Until he was pocked on the back of his head. While he's rubbing his head; he said, "who did that?!" "I did," said Rayman, shooting him with bullets from his mosquito's mouth. "What the?! How did I not see this coming?! And where did they get the mosquitos? Pedal! Pedal faster, you idiot!" His minion pedals as fast as it can. "We need to slow them down. Globox, take down that door." "You got it, Rayman." Globox shoots a lot bullets the door. When the door breaks open, our 4 heroes see a minion pedal to the metal. "Grand Minimus, take him down," said Rayman. "Sir, yes sir." Grand Minimus shots only 10 bullets that caused the minion to fell overboard. "How did you know he will be defeat with just 10," said Murfy. "Did you forget I'm the brains of the group." "Hey, you got distracted by his music and dancing too," said Globox with annoyance. "Come on, men. Less talking, more chasing," said Rayman. "Rayman, that doesn't rhyme." "Still, concentrate on what we're doing." "Hey guys, do see that giant glowing thing up ahead," said Murfy. "Yes. And it looks like the Magician's airship is heading right toward it," said Globox. "Oh, uh," said Minimus, with fear. "Minimus, what's wrong," said Rayman. "Guys, we need to leave right now." The 4 heroes quickly turned around and flee away from the airship. "What do you mean we have to go? Are we going to let him escape?" "He's not escaping, he's heading to his death. And we will if we don't leave really fast." "Ha! Looks like the Loser 5 decide to retreat," said Magician. "Um, sir," said the minion. "Look at them. Fleeing so fast. Super-fast." "Sir." "They must be so scared. What a couple of scaredy-cats." "Sir!" "They're almost out of my Moody Clouds." "SIR!" "WHAT?! Can you see I'm trying to enjoy my victory?" "I know that, sir. But look!" When he turned around, he was so shocked that they're heading to the power core of the city, he screamed and shouted, "TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND! You stupid pilot, turn this flying balloon around or we're doom!" "The pilot fell overboard, sir." "Ah, nightmares." When his ship touched it with the needle in front of it, the core cracked and the city exploded. Back with our heroes who are almost out of the city, the fire from the explosion catches up to them. When Grand Minimus turns around, he sees it, screamed and said, "EVERYBODY BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

At the Snoring Tree, Bubble Dreamer, the Electoons and other Rayman Origins characters are waiting for the heroes to return. Everyone looks up at the sky and saw an explosion. "O my gosh! Did you see that?! I hope they're not up there. If they are, I hope they're alive," said the Electoons, who were all worried. Rayman, Globox, and Grand Minimus start falling from the sky while Murfy flies down with the dead and burnt body of a Teensie. The Bubble Dreamer quickly blows a giant bubble. And Rayman, Globox, and Minimus landed on the bubble; safely. "Rayman! Globox! Grand Minimus! Murfy! You're alive and you won! But where's the Magician and….," said the Bubble Dreamer, until he was interrupted by seeing Murfy holding a dead body. "The Magician betrayed us. No, all of us. He is a fan of Mr. Dark; the whole time," said Rayman. "And he killed him. My dear, younger brother," said Minimus, crying out loud. "Sacre bleu! Grand, I'm sorry for you," said the Bubble Dreamer. "You should have seen it. We put up one heck of a fight. The Magician was about to burn Rayman with his flame flower, but he sacrifices himself to save him," said Globox. "I wish it was me who died up there," said Rayman with disappointment and unforgiveness. "Don't blame yourself, Rayman. I'm sure he had a good reason to save you," said the Bubble Dreamer.

A few minutes later, Globox placed the dead body into a coffin, Murfy closed it, Rayman placed a lit candle on top of the coffin, the Electoons surrounded the coffin with flowers and the Bubble Dreamer said, "Let us all not forget this day. This Teensie was a good family member, a great friend, and a trusted hero. We will never forget his wonderful and good deeds he did for us. May heaven give him a good resting place. We'll keep him in our prayers. As long as we remember him, he is here. But the moment we forget, he is truly gone." Murfy takes out a trumpet and played "Taps". When he's finished playing, everyone leaves the grave and climbs up the Snoring Tree to the top. When they got to the top, Rayman turn on the party lights, Globox turns on the music and Grand Minimus said, "come on, everyone! I'm sure he doesn't want us to be sad in our victory against the nightmares! Let's party on!" Everyone starts to smile, dance and have fun. "Hey, Rayman. My sisters and I forgot to say thank you for saving us," said Betilla. "No problem, ladies." And she and her sisters kissed Rayman on the cheek and continues dancing; while leaving with their smooch marks on his face. "Ha ha! Oh, Rayman. You are the ladies' man. Here's a wet towel," said Globox, giving him the wipe. Rayman quickly cleans the marks and said, "this is really getting annoying. What do girls see in me?" "You're heroic, kind, strong, and let's not forget you're handsome too," said Grand Minimus. "Please. I'm not that attractive. Am I?" "Yes, you are. I wish to have that," said Murfy. "And I wish I had your problem with girls." "Someday, Rayman. You will fall in love," said Minimus, teasing him. "P-L-E-A-S-E. That's never going to happen. Not even in a hundred years. Let me get straight this: I am never going to fall in love." "Come on, gentlemen. We should continue partying," said Globox, giving his 3 friends each a glass of fruit punch. "I can't believe what I'm about to say but Globox is right. We should be having fun, now," said Grand Minimus. "Cheers for our brave heroes, everybody," said Bubble Dreamer. "CHEERS!" The party lasted until 9:30 when everyone leaves except for Rayman, Globox, and Minimus. "Goodbye! Have a good night, everyone," said Globox; waving goodbye to his 2 friends. "Ay, caramba! Just look at this mess," said Minimus, seeing the party all trashed up. "Don't worry about it, Grand. I can handle this," said Globox. He sucked the garbage of party into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner. "Good job, Globox. But what are you going to do with it, now," said Rayman. Then Globox shots it out his mouth like a cannon and into the sky. "Where you do think it will land, Globox?" "I say….in the junkyard." "Rayman 5, time to get some Zs." The 3 heroes laid down on the ground and fell asleep.

At the junkyard, the garbage did land there but it landed on top of the dirty Magician. "Get up you, nimrods. I'll have my revenge. 1st, I'll take care of that Loser 5," said the Magician climbing out of the trash. He takes out a hand mirror and sees Rayman Globox and Minimus sleeping. He laughed with a wicked and evil smile on his face, he takes out his spellbook, points to the 3 sleeping heroes in his mirror and said, "soothing lullabies and counting sheep, you 3 will be in a very long sleep. You will not be waking from what you feel or hear, you will remain in sleep until your hundredth year." From his hand, a purple wind came out of it and it went to the Snoring Tree. And the wind went into the 3 heroes' noses. "Yes. With them sleeping, I can conquer the Glade of Dreams that easy. My empire will live forever even during a hundred years" "But sir, only two of us had survived the battlefield. How are you going to make an empire with no army," said a minion. "Please. I have a book containing spells. I'll use one of them to multiply my nightmare army. Expand, expand my nightmare army; once you're done, my enemies will be sorry. Multiply, multiply; an army that will never die. Make them strong with power and pride." Then dark clouds surrounded the Magician and evil creatures came out of these clouds. His new minions quickly bowed down to him. "We're impressed, O Scary One. But how are you going to command them when they are attacking each of the 5 areas?" "I planned ahead. Double, double me into five. To command my army from the ground to sky. The only one will be the real me. And I shall be general and the other will be commander of chiefs. The nightmares will finally rise, the dreams will fade and hide. We will sound a giant battle cry, let my doubles and I live forever; in space and time. Goodbye to hope, happiness, and light. Hello to war, sadness and fright. May the sky remain forever as night, give me the power with all of your might." The Magician floats up to the sky, black lighting came out of eyes, the four pieces of the lighting turns into the 4 Magician look alike. "Well, who are these 4 handsome men I see? Oh, wait. They're me," said the Magician, floating down to the ground. "Sir, I can't tell which you are the real you," said a minion. "Remember, my minions. The one with no star is the real one." "Ok, sir. What should we do with the Electoons and Nymphs?" "I'm sure their powers are useless, but the Lums have the true power I need to take over the Glade of Dreams again. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" "Ok, sir. But what about the Bubble Dreamer and the flying frog?" "I bet the little Murfy is too scared to fight without his other friends. And the Bubble Dreamer, he's too lazy to save his people." "What if the heroes wake up?" "Even if they do wake up, there are four of them and millions of us. How can we possibly fail?" "What's the plan, sir?" "First, we will train the new minions." "Won't that take years for them?" "Yes. Then, we'll capture all of the Teensies." "All of them?! But there's 700 of them." "Don't forget, there millions of us. And then, we'll capture any human princesses." "But what if one of the princesses starts to rebel against us and join the heroes?" "What is it with you and problems into my plans?" "I'm sorry, boss. But that plan could have a lot of holes in it." "You may be right. Because I created the 5 biggest and most bad nightmares ever. Who can stop me now? Hahahaha!"


	3. Legenda are Awaken

Chapter 2: Legends are Awaken

A hundred years passed a huge tree called the New Snoring Tree. The Bubble Dreamer blows a lot of bubbles. With him is Murfy. Inside the bubbles, it shows images of Rayman, Globox and Grand Minimus still sleeping on the Old Snoring Tree. Then the Bubble Dreamer said, "one century. One entire century…of yawning and snoring; wildly. It seems that the heroes of the Glade of Dreams are under the effects of a mysterious snoozing power. Or my little ones just needed a big nap. Hehehehe." Then the images turn into, images of the nightmares. And the Bubble Dreamer said, "meanwhile…. the nightmares multiply. They spread. They generated community. Even more dangerous and terrifying than before." Murfy was so scared of the Nightmares that he flies and hides behind the Bubble Dreamer. Then the Dreamer said, "a Glade of Dreams is in danger, my friend. Go! Quickly, wake up our legendary heroes!" "Sir, yes sir," said Murfy, flying away to find the 3 heroes. He went through a portal called Teensies in Trouble. And it goes to a room; full of 10 portal paintings. "Let's see if I were someone who slept for a century, where would I be," said Murfy, looking at the paintings. "I got it. The very first one called 'Once upon a time'. I better hurry and find them soon."

When he went through the painting, he saw the poor Teensies captured, caged, beaten and tied by the nightmares. "Help! Please, help! Help me! We need heroes," said the Teensies. When he made it to the Old Snoring Tree, he hears them snoring and sees them hidden in the branches of the Tree. "Time to rise and shine, you guys. We need your help." When Murfy slaps them, the 3 wakes up and falls on the ground. "Ouch! Someone slapped me," said Rayman, rubbing his cheek. "That person slapped me too. Good thing we land on something soft and squishy," said Grand Minimus. "Dudes, get off of me," said Globox. "Sorry, best buddy," said Rayman, getting off of Globox with Grand Minimus. "Wait a minute. Where are we?" "He's right. This isn't the Jibberish Jungle. Minimus?" "I'm sorry but I don't know where we are as well, boys." "You guys are in Teensies in Trouble," said Murfy. "Murfy! You're here," said Globox, hugging him with Rayman and Grand Minimus. "Good morning, Murfy. It was very long night and refreshing nap," said Rayman. "Dudes, it's been a century since we last seen each other." "WHAT?! That's impossible! Then how come we haven't age," said Minimus. "The Bubble Dreamer gave you and I; the power of immortality." "Oh, yeah." "Just look at the Old Snoring Tree." "Old Snoring Tree? Woah! It looks taller and bigger than last time. Got any more proof?" Murfy gave Rayman a calendar. When he, Globox and Minimus reads it, their eyes widen and Globox said, "Murfy is right. No wonder I feel so hungry." "We don't have time for explaining. The nightmares are back. They kidnapped the all of Teensies and 10 human princesses," said Murfy. "OK. Rayman 5, let's go," said Rayman. "But Rayman, there's only four of us," said Minimus. "That's ok. We beat the nightmares once, we'll do it again." "Cool to have the team back. Follow me and I'll take you where the Teensies are locked up," said Murfy, leading to an old castle. When the 4 got inside, they saw new nightmares and ghosts. While running through the castle, they punched, kicked and slapped passed the enemies. When they got to the end of the castle, they saw 13 Teensies in a huge caged and Rayman freed them with one punch on the cage. The Teensies cheered and said "thank you. Who are you, three?" "We are the Rayman 5," said Minimus. "The Rayman 5. We thought you were legends. The story of how you defeated the Magician was amazing." "Why, thank you. Who leaded these nightmares," said Rayman. "It was the Magician." "The Magician?! That traitor is alive?! I thought he was dead," said Globox. "He survived somehow. Now, he's back with a bigger and stronger army," said Murfy.

Then the 4 heroes and the Teensies magically teleports to Teensies in Trouble gallery. "Where are we," said Globox. "We're at The New Snoring Tree. Follow me, guys," said Murfy, leading the 3 heroes to the Main Gallery. When they stepped out the painting, the Bubble Dreamer said, "Rayman! Globox! Grand Minimus! You have awakened." "Bubble Dreamer, it's so good to see. Can you explain what's happening," said Rayman. "The Magician had conquered the Glade of Dreams. And capture the 10 human princesses and the Teensie population. But with these painting portals, you can bring the Teensies here until their home is safe to return." "What about the princesses?" "They can stay here too. But I must warn you. These nightmares are more dangerous and scary than last time. So be careful!" "Don't worry how many Teensies we need to save in this world?" "90" "Wow! How many princesses?" "Just two." "OK. We save 13 Teensies. That means there are 77 left to save," said Minimus, using a calculator. "Wish us luck, Dreamer," said Rayman, jumping into the painting his friends and he came out of. "Hey, Rayman! Wait for us," said Globox, follows him with Grand Minimus and Murfy.


	4. The New Girl

Chapter 3: The New Girl

A few hours later, and it's almost noon. The 4 returns to the Gallery of the main painting with more Teensies. "So how many did we save now, Minimus," said Rayman, wiping off his sweat. "We saved 42 of them. That means only 48 more left to rescue," said Minimus, using his calculator. "Hey what's up this portal," said Globox, pointing to a painting called Dungeon Dash. "Interesting. This painting has a pink frame." "Oh! Then, this portal leads to a captured princess," said Murfy. "Oh, dear. I'm scared," said Rayman. "I can't wait for you to get a kiss from a human princess," said Minimus, teasing and laughing at him. "Stop it! You're mean." "So, what? I just like to do that." "Ok. Alright, team. Time to save the princess." When they jumped into the portal, they see at the end; a door being guarded by the 2 nightmares. "That's got to be where they held the princess," said Rayman. "Intruders! Get them," said a minion. Then other minions jumped out of nowhere and charge to the heroes. "Globox, time to play soccer!" "You got it, Rayman." Globox shaped himself into a ball. Rayman kicks Globox like he's a soccer ball and Globox knock down the nightmares like they're bowling pins. When the heroes got to the door, the nightmares guarding it; get scared of them. "Boo," said Murfy, scaring them. They scream and jumped out of a window. "That was easy," said Grand Minimus. "Yes. And guess what I got." "The keys! Good job, Murfy," said Rayman, taking the keys from him. "There are 10 keys. Which one do think it opens this door," said Globox. "This door has the letter 'B' on it. Find a key that has that letter. And let's keep these keys. They may be important," said Murfy.

When Rayman finds the right one and opens the door, a girl pounced on him and was about to pull an ax on him. "All right, you freaks. It's time to…. Oh! You're not of them. Are you," said the girl. "Who are them? And please don't kill me," said Rayman, who is terrified. "Those weirdos that locked me in here." "Wait? You're the princess that's locked here? You're tough and very strong for a princess. And my friends and I were sent here to save you from them." When the girl got off of him and he gets back on his feet, the girl said, "who and what are you?" "My name is Rayman and I'm a Ray person." "I thought those are extinct." "Rayman is the last of his kind, my lady. I'm one of his best friends and my name is Grand Minimus. This blue oversize beach ball is Globox and that flying-winged frog is Murfy. What do your people call you?" "Princess Barbara. So, Rayman. What happens to your arms and legs?" "I was born without them." "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stereotype you." "It's ok. I get that a lot." Then a mysterious light shines down on the 5. "Minimus, what's going on," said Globox. "We're going back to the Main Gallery, you big oaf." Rayman picks up Barbara and carries her bride-style. "What are you doing," said Barbara. "It can only take four of us. So, you might want to put your arms around me." "But I just met you." "You better hold on to something to leave here." When the light brings them up to the sky, Barbara looks into Rayman's eyes and falls in love with him.

The light brought them to the Bubble Dreamer and Barbara backflips out of Rayman's hands. "Now, where are we," said Barbara, looking around the Main Gallery. "In the New Snoring Tree, Princess," said The Bubble Dreamer. "Who are you?" "I'm the creator of the Glade of Dreams. The Bubble Dreamer." "Wait a minute. If you're the Bubble Dreamer, Then, these guys are…." "That's right. They are the Rayman 5." "Cool! It's an honor to meet you. I heard a lot of stories about you guys; fighting off nightmares." "I see. We better get going men," said Rayman. "Wait, Rayman. Can I join you guys?" "What?! I don't want to be rude, Princess. But it's too dangerous for a girl," said Globox. "Please. I laugh at the face of danger. I have my own weapon and you saw what I almost did to Rayman." "What do you think, Rayman," said Murfy. "We could use one more member of the team. Ok, but first you must pass a test." "A test? What kind of test," said Barbara. "The only way you can join our group is to show us: your loyalty and power," said Minimus, taking out a notebook and pen. "What should I do?" "First, you must fight with Globox to show your power and strength." "Look, I won't go easy on you. So, if you get hurt; it's not my fault," said Globox, stretching his arms out. "Ok. That sounds easy enough," said Barbara, cracking her neck. "Globox is the brawn of our group. So, good luck," said Rayman, who rang a small bell so the fight would begin.

Globox charges to Barbara. But he was easily defeated by her when she picked up and throws him into furniture. Rayman, Minimus, Murfy and the Bubble Dreamer were so impressed. "Ok…. That was round 1. Let round 2, begin," said Minimus. Globox gets back on his feet and tries to punch Barbara. She quickly dodges him, somersaults over him and defeats him with an elbow drop. "Woah…. Time for the final round." Globox gets back on his feet and tries to tackle Barbara. She tickles him, grabbed him by the neck and throws him on the ground. The others were impressed but Rayman was more impressed that he falls in love; for the first time. Globox takes out a white flag, waves it in the air and said, "cruses. You win. Don't hurt me anymore." "Congratulations. You passed the 1st part of test. And now; time for the hard part: loyalty," said Minimus, flipping his notebook. "Hard part," said Barbara, who is so confused. "Yes. It's just a question." "How is it hard?" "Well, if you're like Rayman, Globox, Murfy, the Bubble Dreamer and I; it will be easy. But if you're like the Magician, it's hard. Here's the question. You and your friends are an inactive volcano. You all try to escape but one of your friends gets stuck in a rock. Then you drop something so valuable that it's about to drop into the lava. Which one do you choose to save: a life of a friend or something that's not alive but precious to you?" "Before I answer, why that question?" "Well, if you get it right; it will prove that you have a pure heart of friendship and you're on the team. But if you get it wrong; it will prove that you are selfish, greedy jerk like the Magician. So, which do you choose?" "I choose…. A life." "And why?" "Because life is more valuable than a thing."

"Well, I did some grading and you got a 100%. Welcome to the Rayman 5; new girl." "Yes! Who says that a princess can't fight?" "Why do want to join us," said Rayman. "To save my sister, get revenge on that creep you call The Magician and to prove to the other princesses that being a rebel is fun." "I see. You were born with rights for yourself. You want to prove to others that you are more than a princess," said Bubble Dreamer. "Yes. So, what do we do to stop the Magician?" "Save 700 Teensies and 10 princesses. Piece a cake," said Murfy. "CAKE!? Where," said Globox, getting excited. "He hasn't eaten in 100 years. Alright everyone, time to rock," said Rayman, going into the painting. "Rayman, slow down," said Minimus, catching up to him with Barbara, Globox, and Murfy.

When they went to the Gallery of Teensies in Trouble, it was little crowded. They reached to the 4th painting and they jumped into it. "How many are in this Gallery," said Barbara "90," said Minimus. "Let's go," said Rayman, preparing his fists. A few minutes, The Rayman 5 jumps out of the painting with 13 Teensies. "You know for a new girl; you're amazing," said Rayman, blushing. "Thanks," said Barbara, blushing. "Finally, you're in love," said Murfy, whispering into Rayman's ears. "Stop it! Ok; Minimus. What's left to save?" "We saved 55. Then that means we need to save 35." "Why does he have notebook, a pen, and other math stuff," said Barbara. "He's the brains of our group. The mastermind," said Rayman. "Let's go to 5th painting of this Gallery called Quick Sand," said Murfy, going through it. "He's our guide and I'm the leader," said Rayman, takes Barbara's hand pulls her into painting with him, Murfy, Globox, and Minimus.


	5. Quick Sand

Chapter 4: Quick Sand

While running through the desert part of the painting, our 5 heroes stop and take a break. "Teensies in Trouble has a strong resemblance to the Jibberish Jungle and the Desert of Dijiridoos," said Rayman. "The what and the what, now," said Barbara. "The Jibberish Jungle: consists mainly of attributes found in grasslands, forests, and jungles. Various types of trees can be found as well as lots of moss and vines. It also appears that lots of erosion took place throughout the jungle as we find many hidden caves and crevices within the landscape to explore. Since the nightmares have spread, many Lividstones have begun to populate the area and have built shelters created from the nearby trees and vines. And the Desert of Dijiridoos: consists of a big desert landscape. Throughout the desert are a bunch of different instruments, such as pianos. HEY! Were you guys even paying attention to me," said Grand Minimus, explaining until noticing that the others fell asleep. "Wake up! Wake up, Romeo and Juliet! Rise and shine, you fairy-winged amphibian! Especially you, you oversize beach ball!" Since they are still asleep, Minimus takes out a big blow horn and blows it. It causes Rayman to jump into Barbara's arms, Murfy to put his head underground and Globox lands on top of Minimus. "GLOBOX! GET OFF OF ME," said Minimus, grunting from being squashed by him. Globox gets off of him and helps Murfy with his head. "Why do you have to do that," said Rayman. Then: Murfy, Grand Minimus, and Globox start to laugh out; hard. "What's so funny," said Barbara. Then, Rayman and Barbara quickly notice each other. While she puts him down, they turn around to not look at each other and blushed. "Ok…. Minimus, are we done," said Rayman, calming down. "Nope. We need to save one more." "We looked everywhere to find the last one. And it's Teensie Princess," said Globox. "Chill, my beach ball friend. It's 18 out of 19. 1 more left for this painting. 16 left for this gallery. We will be done before you know it." "Where's Murfy," said Barbara. "Guys! Guess what I found." Murfy was on top of a sand dune and looks on the other side of it.

When the other 4 came up to see, they saw the Magician honking the nose of the Teensie Princess like a clown horn and laughing at her. "The Magician," said Rayman, with anger. And Globox growls like a dog. "That's him?! He's more weak and weird than I thought," said Barbara. "Everyone ready? 1, 2, 3," said Rayman. The Rayman 5 jumped off the sand dune and land perfectly on their feet. When the Magician turns to see them, he said, "well, it isn't my old pals: Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus and Murfy. It's been a hundred years since we last seen each other. And…. Princess Barbara?! What are you doing with them?" "What does look like? I work for them now." "To be honest: a princess must never fight. She's your girlfriend; is she, Rayman?" "GIRLFRIEND?! I just meet her a few hours ago." "Grand Minimus, how is your brother? Oh, wait! Hehehehehe! I forgot he's dead!" "Ooooh! You're going to wish you haven't done that to him. Release the princess or die." Then the Magician grabbed the tied-up princess, put her in his fly machine, hops on it and said, "you'll have to catch me first." "Help me," said the Teensie Princess. "After him! Hope you can catch up, Barbara," said Rayman, running with other members after the Magician. "You don't have to worry."

While the Rayman 5 are chasing him, the Magician yells, "Minions! Stop them!" 4 big monsters jumped in front of our heroes. "It's tickle feast time," said Murfy, tickling the monsters. And Rayman, Globox, Barbara and Grand Minimus beat them up. "Alright team, let's keeping going," said Rayman. Our heroes catch up to the Teensies and they heard a dangerous noise. Barbara looked behind and said, "men, I think I know where that noise is coming from." When the others look back, they notice the buildings are falling apart. "Woah! Barbara isn't kidding. Run for your lives," said Globox. When they made it out of the falling apart city, they reached to the Teensies. The princess Teensie untied herself, waved to the Rayman 5 and said, "hey, guys! Hey, magic man." "What," said the Magician, noticing her when she tapped on his shoulder. "They're catching up. Oh and." The princess honked his nose like he did to her; it causes him to disable the force field and she jumped out of his flying mobile. "I'm free! Thank you," said the princess. "No problem. Now to take you down, Magician," said Grand Minimus. "I'll get you next time, Rayman 5," said the Magician flying away.

Then the 5 and the Teensie teleport back to the main gallery of Teensies in Trouble with the others Teensies from the painting they came from. "Here's another princess painting called Dungeon Chase," said Murfy. "That's where they keep my sister. Let's go," said Barbara, jumping in with the others. When they made it through the painting, they see a door at the end with black 'E' on it and guarded by two minions. "What's your sister's name," said Murfy. "Her name is Elysia; she's my younger twin sister," said Barbara. When they made it to the door, the guards quickly jumped out of the window. "Ok, that was too easy," said Globox. "Sister, are you in there," said Barbara. "Barbara?! You're here. Get me out," said Elysia, from inside her prison. Rayman uses her key and opens the door. Elysia comes out and hugs her sister. "Who your friends," said Elysia. "I'm Rayman, that's Globox, Murfy, and Grand Minimus." "Thank you." Elysia kisses Rayman on the cheek; which makes Barbara mad. "Let's take you to The Bubble Dreamer, sister," said Barbara, dragging her away from Rayman. Then a light shines down on the Heroes and Elysia and lifts them up to the sky.

Then our heroes and Elysia get teleported to the Main Gallery. "You stay here, while we rescue the other Teensies and princesses," said Barbara, hugging Elysia. "Sis, tell me when you found your boyfriend," said Elysia. "Let's go boys." "Does she always act like this," said Rayman. "Nope." "Can you get me your sister's number," said Murfy. "What?! No way." When the Heroes went back into the painting, Elysia said, "my big sister is crushing on Rayman." "I know. Rayman is crushing on her too," said the Bubble Dreamer. "Who was that super cute frog again?" "You mean Murfy?" "Yes. I hope the heroes will save us all from that freak Magician." "Grand Minimus used to had a brother named Goth Teensie." "What happens to him?" "He was the fifth member of the Rayman 5 until the Magician killed him." "Really? How and why?" "He was about to kill Rayman with a flame flower but Goth sacrifice himself to save him." "Poor Minimus. He must be so lonely." "I'm sure he'll be fine."


	6. Runaway and Escape

Chapter 5: Runaway and Escape

Our heroes are running through a dungeon and when they made it out, they take a break. "We saved all 13 from this painting. 3 more to go. I'm so tired," said Grand Minimus. "You're telling me, look how much sweat I'm having," said Globox, fanning himself with Murfy. "Globox, I'm not a fan." "Well, I'm sorry. Rayman is using the other fan on Barbara." "Hey! I'm respecting her royalty. You ok now, Barbara," said Rayman, done fanning her. "Yes. Thanks to you," said Barbara, blushing. "Hey guys, it's the Magician," said Murfy.

The Heroes saw the Magician filling his mobile with gas. "Halt! In the names of dreams, you are under arrest," said Grand Minimus. "What?! How did you get here so fast," said the Magician. "Magician, you just wait. When we get our hands on you, we are going to bury you alive and sell your soul to the Living Dead," said Rayman. "You have to get past my puppies, first," said the Magician, whistles to call his 'puppies'. When his puppies roared, the Magician laughed evilly and said, "you're my puppies favorite snack. Hope you have a good time in their stomach. Sayonara." When the Magician flies away, Rayman said, "follow him. Don't let him get away."

When our heroes made it outside, the Magician is already gone. "How does he do that," said Globox. "You oversized-blue beach ball, that's why he's called the Magician," said Grand Minimus. "Can you give me a hint?" "Can I kill him now?" "No," said Murfy. "I can make look like it was an accident." "Really? How?" "Murfy," said Rayman. "Fine, no." "Let's keep running to find the exit." "What about those dragons," said Barbara, seeing five dragons flying. "RUN, TEAM," said Rayman, running ahead while taking Barbara's hand. "I think they're the Magician's puppies," said Globox. "You think, beach ball," said Grand Minimus. "Barbara behind you and duck," said Rayman, punched a dragon to the death. "Thanks. Look out," said Barbara, hitting a dragon with her ax. "I slap you if you hurt my friends," said Globox, slapping a dragon on his face. "Eat my magic. No really," said Grand Minimus, using his magic on a dragon. "Your face is going to be flat as a pancake when I'm done slapping you," said Murfy, taking on the last dragon. "Victory goes to the Rayman 5 as always. Let's get back to the tree," said Rayman.


	7. Breathing Fire!

Chapter 6: Breathing Fire!

While running through a flaming kingdom, Barbara said, "my kingdom! That cursed Magician has really crossed the lines this time." "You're telling me, sister," said Murfy. "I hate the Magician so much that I want to rocket him to the moon," said Rayman. "Agree," said Grand Minimus. When they made it to the end, they were trapped on one piece of the floor with fire under them. "We're trapped. Now, what we do," said Globox. "Murfy, is that you flapping your wings so loud," said Rayman. "Nope." "But that noise is getting louder. What you think it is?" "Why don't you ask…him," said Barbara, pointing to a Medieval Dragon. "Not another one of the Magician's "puppies." This must be their mother," said Globox.

Then the beast roars at the heroes and flies above them. "Ew! Dragon breathes. When was the last time, it brushes its teeth and has a mint," said Grand Minimus, fanning the breath away. "Barbara, watch out," said Rayman, saving here from the fire balls. "Thanks. How do we defeat it?" "When I can't to 3, we punch it at the same time, everybody. 1, 2, 3, punch it!" When they punched the dragon, it falls but flies back up. It roared at them and made their platform fall apart. "Let's run and jump out of here," said Globox. When they got off, the dragon appeared again and blasts fire at the heroes. They quickly dodge them and the dragon starts to choke on its smoke. "Time to punch it again," said Minimus, preparing his fists. When everyone punched the dragon, the dragon gets very furious at them and starts to chase them. "Gasp, we made it mad now. Follow me," said Murfy. Our heroes ran to a gate and on the other side were the 3 caged Teensies. "We found them! But how do we get to them," said Barbara. "Here it comes," said Globox, pointing to the dragon. "The only way to free them is to defeat this guy," said Rayman. "It's getting closer," said Murfy. "Together, we punch it," said Grand Minimus. When it got close, Rayman said, "NOW!" When they punched it: it flies away, knocks into two towers and landed on the nightmares.

"Victory is the Rayman 5's," said Rayman, happily. Then the gate opens and Globox quickly frees the Teensies. "Cool. I just defeat a boss. Being a rebel princess and a hero is awesome," said Barbara. "Look! It's the Magician," said Murfy. "Eek! Got to fly! Aw, man. Oh no," said the Magician, fling but gets his mobile trapped between a stone floor and wooden door. "Get ready to be rocket to the moon," said Rayman, prepare to punch him. When he did, he punched him so hard that he blasted him off to a red moon. The Magician landed into a crater and the moons inhabit starts stabbing him in the butt.


	8. PARTY I

Chapter 7: PARTY I

The Rayman 5 returns to the Main Gallery. "My first adventure. That was great," said Barbara. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Rayman. "To be honest for a princess, you were great back there," said Grand Minimus. "Yah! Big thumbs up for Barbara," said Globox. "Before the Teensies, we saved can go home, let's celebrate. Hit it, Bubble Dreamer," said Murfy. Bubble Dreamer sits in a DJ and plays Castle Rock. The Rayman 5 dances to the song with the Teensies they saved and Elysia. When the song ended, the Teensies went home. "While you guys were gone, I went to some adventuring on my own and rescued 52 Teensies from Jibberish Jungle," said Elysia. "Sweet," said Barbara. "You're right, sis. Being a rebel is fun." "Well done, Rayman. You still have to save more Teensies to save. Go to Toad Story," said the Bubble Dreamer. "Yes sir," said Rayman. "Wait! Rayman 5! I forgot to mention…..and they're gone." "What were you trying to tell them," said Elysia. "There are 4 more Magicians to defeat." "What?! But didn't they already defeat him?" "That was his clone. Who knows where the real Magician is. They need to win or they won't survive."


	9. Ray and the Beanstalk

Chapter 8: Ray and the Beanstalk

When the Rayman 5 enters into the Toad Story painting, they see it's gallery. "Ray and the Beanstalk. This is first painting we must go through," said Murfy. "Should it say Jack and the Beanstalk," said Globox. "You blue oaf. That's Rayman's nickname," said Grand Minimus. "Jack?" "No! Ray, you idiot!" When Minimus pounced on Globox, Rayman quickly gets between them and said, "guys! Remember! Friends forever! Enemies never!" "He's right, you two. If we don't get along, our world will end," said Murfy. "Are we going to leave soon," said Barbara. "Absolutely, Barbara. Ladies first," said Rayman. "You're such gentleman. You sure know how to impress a girl." "Aw shucks!" When Rayman and Barbara jump into the painting Minimus said, "I'm tired of Rayman not having a girlfriend." "Me too. All of the women he attracted, and he rejects them for being crazy for him," said Murfy. "I agree. I say we injure one of those lovebirds," said Globox. "What?!" "You know. To get Rayman to carry Barbara." "I can't believe what I'm about to say, but Globox; you're brilliant," said Minimus. "Hey, are you coming or what," said Rayman, sticking his head out of the painting. "Coming," said Murfy. The three follow Rayman into the painting.

When they enter, they were fascinated by the beauty of its nature. "Wow! Minimus, tell us about this place," said Rayman. "According to the guidebook of Toad Story, this place is fill of beanstalk platforms above and below, the main landscape of the world. Murky waters are below but are usually safe to swim in. in several areas it's very windy; many air currents we can use to fly with. Grassy platforms sometimes will collide against themselves, some even collapse. Scattered in the world are large, uneven castles in the background. Parts of the world are either cloudy, sunny or dark. So, we all need to be careful and…. Hey, we're you guys even listening?!" "Yes," said Barbara, who was distracted by the scene with the others. "Let's fly," said Murfy, seeing an air current. When they jump in it, Barbara holds down her skirt and said, "do you mind?!" "Sorry," said the guys covering their eyes. When they made it to the top, they see 13 Teensies caged by Toads. "Let me guess, they're working for the enemies, right," said Globox. "Yes, let's rock," said Rayman. While they were fighting the Toads, one of the Toad hits Barbara on her right leg. Rayman quickly punches the Toad and came to Barbara's aid. "You ok," said Rayman. "No! My leg is really injured," said Barbara. "What happened here," said Globox, going to them with Minimus and Murfy. "She got her leg injured by a Toad," said Rayman. "Ouch!" "I know! You guys, keep fighting; I take care of Barbara."

A few minutes later, the 5 heroes return to the Toad Story gallery with the Teensies. Rayman carries Barbara in a bride style. Murfy takes out a bed and Rayman puts Barbara on it. Grand Minimus takes out the first aid kit and examines Barbara's leg. "Ooooh! This is bad. You're really injured. You're going to have to stay here while it recovers," said Minimus, bandage it up. "And miss all the action?! Get real," said Barbara. "Rayman will carry to not miss the fighting," said Globox. "WHAT," said Rayman, blushing and sweating. "Really?! You would do that for me," said Barbara, blushing and smiling. "Why sure he will. He's the nicest guy we know," said Murfy. "Thanks, Rayman," said Barbara, hugging him. "Um… you're welcome," said Rayman, blushing. "This is going to be good," said Minimus, laughing with Globox and Murfy.


	10. 600 Feet Under

Chapter 9: 600 Feet Under

One hour later, our heroes return from The Winds of Strange with 13 Teensies. "That's 26 saved; 51 to go. How's your leg," said Minimus. "Ok, but still hurts," said Barbara. "Check this out! A princess painting," said Globox. "Another princess we must save. Let's go," said Murfy. When the heroes go through the painting, they're near the edge of the top platform. "We're here, but where's the door to the captured princess," said Rayman. "I think we need to go down to save here," said Barbara, looking down. "Just in to check," said Murfy, throwing a rock into the hole. The 5 can't hear the drop which causes them to freak out. "It's now or never. Come on," said Rayman, jumping into the hole with Barbara in his hands. "Cannonball," Globox, yelling when he jumping in. "There's no way I'm going in there," said Murfy. "No choice," said Minimus, grabbing him. "No! Please!" "NO FEAR!" When they jumped into the hole, Murfy screams. "Murfy, chill! We're just going to glide down," said Rayman. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

A few minutes passed and the gang is still gliding down. "My words, we been going down for a long time," said Murfy. "It's only 29 minutes," said Minimus, checking his watch. "Um… why is the wall closing in on us," said Globox. "Goodness gracious! Globox's right! The walls are closing in," said Barbara. "Men! Stop gliding and start falling," said Rayman. When they start to fall, they quickly made it to the bottom. "That was a close one," said Barbara. "Barbara?! Is that you," said a voice from a prison door. "Aurora?! Is that you?!" "Girl! Thank goodness, you're here. Get me out." When Globox opened the door, Aurora came out and said, "girl, you didn't tell me you have new friends and a boyfriend." "He's not my boyfriend," said Barbara, blushing. Then a light shines down on them. And it lifts up the Rayman 5 and Aurora up to the sky.

The Rayman 5 and Aurora appeared in the Main Gallery. "Aurora," said Elysia, running to her. "Elysia! I missed you so much," said Aurora, hugging her. "Come on, guys! We still need to save the Teensies," said Rayman. "Wait! Please save my sister; Twila," said Aurora. "Don't worry Princess Aurora. We'll save her," said Murfy. When our heroes jumped back into the Toad Story, Aurora said, "I see your sister has a boyfriend." "I know. Did you notice she injured her leg," said Elysia. "Yep. Poor girl." "Not only she wants Rayman to carry her, so she won't miss the whole adventure; she wants to get closer to him. Smart girl." "I know. I hope Twila is ok." "I'm sure she's fine; where ever she is."


	11. Altitude Quickness and 6000 feet under

Chapter 10: Altitude Quickness and 6000 feet under

Our heroes are running through and climbing beanstalks. When they made it to a platform, they take a break. "Can I put you down? My hands are getting tired," said Rayman. "Ok," said Barbara. He puts her down and stretches his hands. "Please tell me we're done with this painting," said Globox, painting from running. "We saved 42 + 12= 54. We still need to find the last one in this painting; the Teensie Princess," said Minimus, typing on a calculator. "Great. Just great," said Murfy. "How is that great," said Globox. "I was being sarcastic." "Where's Rayman and Barbara," said Minimus. "They must have got ahead start," said Globox. "No! They're over there," said Murfy, seeing Rayman holding Barbara again. "There you are! Where have been," said Minimus, until he was interrupted. "Shush! Look who we found," said Barbara pointing to the Magician and the Teensie Princess. "The Magician?! What's he doing here," said Murfy. "That's what I said," said Rayman. "How did he get back from the moon," said Globox. "That's what I said too," said Barbara. "Well there is one thing we could do," said Minimus. "Give up," said Globox. "NO! We fight for that Princess's freedom."

"Ha! Squeaky nose, princess," said Magician. "Just wait until…. The Rayman 5," said the Teensie Princess. "WHAT?!" "How did managed to get back on the Glade of Dreams," said Rayman. "What you mean, old friend? I've been here this whole time." "But Rayman blasted you off to the moon," said Barbara. "You still haven't realized?! But I realized that Rayman finally has a girlfriend." "She's not my girlfriend." "Then; why are you carrying her?" "She injured her leg. She doesn't want to stay in bed and miss the action." "Well, let's see if you can catch me." "No! Help me," said the Teensie Princess. The Magician placed the tied up Teensie into his vehicle and flies off. "After them, Rayman 5," said Rayman, running after them with Barbara still in his hands. "Here we go again," said Murfy, following them. "I don't want to go," said Globox, crossing his arms. Then Minimus pulls him by pinching his cheek to follow them.

A few minutes later, the heroes glide up to the Teensies with help from the air currents. When they made it to a platform, the Teensie Princess unties herself, waves at the heroes and said, "Hey! Excuse me." "What," said the Magician. "They're catching up. And…." She squeezes his nose thus deactivating the force field. She jumps out of the vehicle and runs to the heroes. "I'm free! Yeah," said the Teensie Princess. "You're welcome. Now to take care of him again," said Globox. "I'll get you, Rayman! And your little girlfriend too," said Magician, flying away. "Again. SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU IDIOT! Let's get out of here."

Our heroes return to the gallery of Toad Story with 13 Teensies. "Check this out, another princess painting," said Murfy. "Maybe this is Twila's," said Barbara. "She could be right. Let's go," said Rayman, jumping in with his teammates. When they jump in, they stand on a platform. "Well, time to find Twila. But I don't see her door," said Murfy. "Guys, look down," said Rayman, a giant hole. "Let me guess; she down there," said Globox. "Yes, beach ball friend," said Minimus. "You got to be kidding me. Here we go," said Barbara. When Rayman jumped into the hole while holding Barbara, Globox follows them. "I'm not going," said Murfy, crossing his arms. "Yes, you are," said Minimus, grabbing on to Murfy's wings and jumps into the hole. While the heroes are falling down, Toads try to attack them while wearing parachutes. But the heroes avoid them and beat them up. Then they landed safely on a platform. "Odd? That was short," said Globox. "Well, I don't see the door here," said Minimus. "Time to body slam is way down. Through this barricade we're on," said Rayman. When the heroes body slams it, they start to fall again and few minutes passed; they made it to the bottom. "Well, that was quicker than we saved Aurora," said Barbara. "Barbara? Is that you," said a girl voice. "Twila?! Is that you?" "Get me out of this prison." Murfy goes to Twila's prison, uses her key and opens the door. Twila comes out and saying, "Barbara! You found me. Who's your friends and boyfriend?" "Well, talk about that later. Let's roll."

When the Rayman 5 and Twila gets back to the Main Gallery, Aurora runs to Twila and the two embraced each other. "Another princess saved. Let's go," said Globox, jumping into the Toad Story with Murfy and Minimus. "Rayman, thank you for saving my sister," said Aurora, kissing his cheek. "Yes. Thanks," said Twila, kissing his cheek. Barbara gets angry and whispers into Twila's ear. "You're welcome. Hey guys! Wait up," said Rayman, jumping into the painting with Barbara in his arms. "What did she tell you," said Aurora. "She told me to stay away from Rayman or perished," said Twila. "Yikes. And they're doing great. Keep up the good work, heroes."


	12. Armored Toad

Chapter 11: Armored Toad

With our heroes, they stop running and takes a break. "Hey, guys. My leg feels better," said Barbara, jumping out of Rayman's arms and unwraps her leg. "Good because I'm tired," said Rayman, stretching his hands. "Minimus, are we done," said Globox. "We just need to save 3 more and were done with this Toad Story," said Minimus. "Sweet," said Murfy, dancing. "Guys, there's the Magician," said Rayman. The Magician is oiling up his mechanical vehicle. "Yikes! You again," said the Magician, spots the heroes. "We're going to rocket you back to the moon where you belong," said Barbara, sharping her ax. "First; you must get past my minion, my dear." The Magician whistles for his minion; The Armored Toad. When the toad roars, the Magician laughs and flies away. "After him," said Rayman, following him.

When the heroes glide into a wind current, the Magician is gone. "Where did he go," said Globox. "He disappeared," said Murfy. "I wonder who's our next boss fight," said Rayman. "Maybe it's him," said Barbara, pointing to the Armored Toad who is right behind them. When it roared at them, Rayman said, "gross. No more jack maceral for you." The toad fired multiple bullets at the heroes with his hands. "Scatter," said Rayman, commanding. When they did, the bullets accidentally target each other and blew themselves up. "The force field is disabled from the toad," said Minimus. "Let's punch it," said Rayman. When everyone punches the toad, half top of its armor came off. Then red toads appeared when the Toad flies away. Globox takes all those toads down by coming right at them like a bowling ball. The Armored Toad returns and fires more bullets at the heroes but misses. "Let's give it a piece of our fists," said Globox. "That doesn't make any sense, you gargantuan buffoon," said Minimus, who's annoyed. When the heroes punched the toad, half of his bottom armor came off and end he's wearing a soma underwear. Rayman quickly covers Barbara's eyes. The Toad goes crazy and starts floating around. "What happened," said Barbara, uncovering her eyes from Rayman's hand. "You don't want to know," said Rayman. "It's coming back," said Murfy. "Barbara, close your eyes," said Rayman. Barbara closes her eyes and prepares her ax. "Here it comes," said Globox. "NOW," said Rayman. Together; everyone hits the toad. The Toad is defeated, flies away like a popped balloon and smashes into a large castle; the castle sinks after that.

"Victory to the Rayman 5! You can open your eyes now, Barbara," said Rayman. When she opens her eyes, the team glides to a platform and free the 3 Teensies. "Sweet! They're free. And look who I found," said Minimus, sees the Magician in his vehicle. "You'll never catch me….OH! I'm stuck. Oh no," said the Magician, tries to escape but's gets his vehicle stuck. "Barbara, would care to do the honors," said Rayman, allowing her to hit the Magician. "Such a gentleman. Time to rocket you to the moon," said Barbara. When she hits the Magician with her ax, she punched him so hard that he blasted him off to a red moon. The Magician landed into a crater and the moons inhabit starts stabbing him in the butt.


	13. PARTY II

Chapter 12: PARTY II

When our heroes returned to the Main Gallery, the Teensies from Toad Story gathered there and cheered for the heroes. "Barbara! Rayman 5, you did it," said Elysia. "You save the kingdom," said Aurora. "While you guys are busy, we save Teensies from Desert of Dijiridoos. We saved 52 of them," said Twila. "Before the Teensies can home, let's celebrate! DJ Bubble Dreamer, play us some nice music," said Murfy. "You got it, frog boy. Let's get smooth, fast and crazy!" Bubble Dreamer goes on the DJ and plays Orchestral Chaos. During the song, the Rayman 5, Teensies, Elysia, Aurora and Twila dance through it. When the song is done, the Teensies went back home. Then Rayman said, "another victory! Bubble Dreamer, how did the Magician come back from the moon?" "You fought his clone," said Bubble Dreamer. "His clone?! But where real Magician," said Globox. "The only way to find the real one is to find the one that doesn't have a star on his hat." "The 2 Magicians we faced did have stars on their hats, so they're clones," sad Minimus. "That's right. There are three more Magicians you need to defeat." "One of those three has got to be the real one," said Barbara. "Indeed. You must go to the next gallery called Fiesta De Los Muertos. You'll meet the Magician or one of his clones." 'We better get going," said Rayman, jumping into the painting of Fiesta De Los Muertos with his team right behind him.


	14. What the Duck?

Chapter 13: What the Duck?

When our heroes enter into a painting called What the Duck, they were amazed at the world they are in. "Food! Food as far as I can see! Bread! Finally! I'm starving! I haven't eaten in a century," said Globox, eating a giant size bread. "Minimus, define this place," said Rayman. Minimus takes out his tablet and says "Fiesta de Los Muertos or known as Feast of the Dead. This world comes from traditional Spanish themes pertaining to the holiday El Dia de Los Muertos (The Day of the Dead) and fiestas(parties), as well as Lucha Libre wrestling." "Interesting, this place reminds me of the Infernal Kitchens," said Murfy. "The what," said Barbara. "The Infernal Kitchens, my friend," said Minimus, continues. "it's otherwise known as Gourmand Land. Sometimes; it's called Luscious Lakes or Frosty Delights. The world is composed of two areas: the 1st is Frosty Delights, an outside icy place filled with water. The 2nd is Infernal Kitchens, full of cooking elements and flames." "Sounds dangerous and delicious." "I know, right," said Globox.

"Look over there," said Rayman, sees the Magician, appeared out of nowhere. "That must be the Magician cone because has a star on his hat," said Minimus. "I hope you, heroes will quack the case," said Magician, turn Barbara into a duck, laughs and disappeared. "Quack, seriously?! Why me?!" "Oh no! That fiend turned her into a duck," said Rayman, picking up the duck Barbara. "After this, we're going to the Bubble Dreamer to fix you up," said Murfy. "Quack, you mean cook me," said Barbara, looking at Globox. "What? No, turn you back to normal," said Minimus.

A few hours passed and our heroes return to the Main Gallery. "You guys came back quick," said Bubble Dreamer. "It's an emergency. The Magician turned Barbara into a duck," said Rayman. "Where is she?" "Wait, I thought Rayman was holding her," said Murfy. Everyone looks at Globox; suspiciously. "What,' said Globox. "You ate her! Spit her out! Open your mouth! Drop her," said Rayman, punching Globox's stomach. Globox spits out the duck Barbara. "Ohh! That's easy! Drink this siddur, princess," said Bubble Dreamer, giving Barbara a bowl of siddur. When Barbara drinks all of it, she turns back to normal. "Yeah! I'm back to normal. And why eat me, Globox?" "I can't help it! Besides, does anyone ever heard roast duck?" "If eat her again, I will turn you into a real beach ball," said Rayman, furiously. "Woah, Rayman! I never saw you like this." "Well, time to get back to work."


	15. Run for your Life

Chapter 14: Run for your life

Our heroes come out of a painting called Spoiled Rotten. "All those sausages made me hungry," said Globox. "Dude, you're always hungry," said Murfy. "Look! A princess painting called Run for your life," said Minimus. "I guess who's trapped in there. I bet it's; Estelia," said Barbara. "We'll see," said Rayman, jumping in the painting with his team. When they made it in, Rayman said, "the place reminds me the land of the dead." "Let's find that princess and get out of here," said Globox. "I wonder why it's called Run for your life," said Murfy. "Look," said Barbara, seeing a fire wall coming to them. "Now, I see why. Run for your life." While our heroes are running, Barbara screams, "gaps!" When they jumped over them, she screamed, "darkroots!" When they dodged them, she screams, "grannies!" Then Globox knocks them out by coming at them like a bowling ball. "Look! A door," said Minimus. "Maybe that's the way out," said Murfy. "When they got inside, the close the door and the fire didn't make it in. "That was close," said Rayman. "Barbara, you're here," said Estelia. Barbara hugged her and said, "I knew you were in here. Let's get out of here." Then a light shines down on the heroes and Estelia and lifts them up into the sky.

Our heroes return to the main gallery, Estelia embrace the other princesses that the heroes saved. "Please save my younger sister; Selena. She trapped in there somewhere," said Estelia. "Fair princess, we will save your sister," said Murfy. "Let's go, team! To the Fiesta de Los Muertos," said Rayman, jumping in the painting.


	16. Snakes on a Cake & Spring for your Life

Chapter 15: Snakes on a Cake & Spring for your Life

Our heroes are running through a painting called "Snakes on a Cake". While taking a break, Globox said: "are we done with this painting?" "Not yet. There is still one more Teensie to save," said Minimus. "How many Teensies we need to save," said Murfy. "16 left." "Well, at least it's lesser than 20," said Barbara. "I found the last Teensie here and guess who else," said Rayman, seeing the clone Magician and the Teensie Princess. "I knew we would catch up to you,' said Murfy. "Yipe! The Rayman 5! Got to fly," said the clone, putting his captive in his vehicle. "Save me," said Teensie in fear. "After them," said Minimus.

While they're running after them, they avoid Lucha Libres, snakes and cake. "This cake is blocking our path," said Rayman. "I got this," said Globox, eating through the cake. He leads the team to the clone and the princess. The princess frees herself by untying herself, squeeze the clone's nose and jumps off the vehicle. "I'm free! Thank you," said the princess. "I'll get you, Loser 5! I'll get you," said the clone running away.

Our heroes return to the Gallery of Fiesta de Los Muertos with their saved Teensies. "Look! Another princess painting," said Globox. "Maybe that's where Selena is held in," said Barbara. "She's right. Jump in," said Minimus. When they enter in the painting, they're back at the Land of the Dead. "Spring for your life? Does it mean we have to jump," said Murfy. "Possibly. We better go. That firewall is back," said Rayman, starting to run. While they're running the floor starts falling apart behind them. "Now, I understand. JUMP," said Murfy. The heroes jumped on another platform. "The door," said Barbara. "If we don't make it, we'll live in the Land of the Dead for sure," said Minimus. "We're going to make it," said Rayman, running faster. When they opened the door, they go inside, closed the door and they're safe. "Now that was scary. We almost died," said Globox. "Barbara," said Selena, hugging her. "You're ok. Your sister is worried about you," said Barbara. Then a light shines down on them and lifted them up to the sky.

Our heroes and Selena are in the Main Gallery. "Estelia, big sister," said Selena. "Little sister. You're safe." While they were hugging, "Another family reunited," said Minimus. "Agree," said Rayman. "There is still more work to be done," said Murfy. "Can we go now? I want more of that food," said Globox, going into the painting. "He must be really hungry," said Barbara. "No kidding. I have to deal with it," said Rayman.


	17. Lucha Libre Get Away

Chapter 16: Lucha Libre Get Away

Our heroes fall off a cliff while avoiding getting plucked by spikey bread. When they made to the bottom, Globox said, "I can't believe that only Murfy can eat that bread." "I'm far more special than you," said Murfy. Globox gets angry and strangles Murfy. "Will you two get along? We only have three more to save," said Minimus, breaking up the fight. "Barbara, I don't ask few girls this question. But, I can be your dancing partner at the party after we save all the Teensies from this painting," said Rayman, while blushing. Barbara smiles while blushing and said, "of course. Do know the tango?" "Why, sure he does. He's the king of the tango floor," said Globox. "Globox," said Rayman, with embarrassment. "Look over there, everybody," said Minimus, seeing the Magician clone. "Clone of the Magician, as the heroes of the Glade of Dreams; we place you under arrest," said Rayman. "Let's see if can get past my friend of mine," said the clone, whistling to call his friend. The giant, green Lucha Libre prepares his fist and yells out loud. "Goodbye, Loser 5," said clone, flying way. Then the heroes heard giant footsteps and Barbara said, "aye caramba! Giant Lucha Libre!" "Vamnos! Mucho mas rapido," said Rayman, running away while holding Barbara's hand.

While our heroes are running, spikey snakes get scared by the Lucha Libre that they eat their way to escape. "How are we going to get rid of Mr. Scary Poppins behind us," said Globox. "Look, up ahead. Those bones are holding the lava," said Murfy. "Good eye, Murfy. We must punch those bones to cover the lava on the Libre," said Minimus. "He's getting closer," said Barbara. "Now everyone," said Rayman. Our heroes made it to the end, punches the bones thus freeing the lava. When Lucha Libre caught up to the heroes, the lava got him and sucking him down with lava on the bottom. "In your face! No one catches the Rayman 5 that easy," said Rayman, celebrating with his friends.


	18. Wrestling with the Giant

Chapter 17: Wrestling with the Giant

Our heroes are standing in front of the painting called "Wrestling with the Giant". "This is it, boys. The final painting," said Barbara. "We're going to fight the boss of this army in this gallery," said Globox. "I'm scared," said Murfy. "Don't worry. We're doing this together," said Minimus, comforting him. "Is everyone ready," said Rayman. "Yes, sir," said Globox. "You got it," said Minimus. "Maybe," said Murfy. "Let's do it," said Barbara. "Get ready, Magician clone. Cause we're going in," said Rayman. Then our heroes jump in the painting without looking back.

When they got in, they landed on a strange platform. The place they landed is dark and quiet. "It's quiet. Too quiet," said Rayman, getting so suspicious. "A-a-and it's dark. T-t-too darker," said Murfy, who is so afraid. "Where are we," said Barbara. Then trumpets start to play, the lights come on, and millions of skeletons are in the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Fiesta de Los Muertos' arena," said a skeleton announcer. Then the crowds cheered. "Arena?! What is this? A setup or a trap" said Minimus. "Introducing the challengers; the Rayman 5." The crowd gave the team a slow clap. "So much for an audience," said Barbara. "These 5 challengers will compete against the champ in the arena. The one and only…. El Luchador." Then the crowd cheered for the champ. "Bring it on! We'll take him down; easy," said Globox. Then El Luchador appeared by coming up. "Sacre bleu," said Murfy, fainting with fear. "Let the battle begin! Round 1! Fight," said the skeleton announcer. Another skeleton holds up a round 1 sign and another one rings a small bell. Lava comes from beneath the platform our heroes are standing on. The platform didn't burn.

El Luchador grabs Barbara and she screamed, "help! Rayman! Guys, save me!" "El Luchador! Release her or I'll hit on the head," said Rayman. Rayman put his hand in Globox and takes out a red blanket. El Luchador's hand acts like a bull. "El Toro," said Minimus, taking out a guitar and plays it in the battle. "Ole," said Murfy, waking up, pulls out a trumpet and plays it. Globox takes out a guitar and plays it with Minimus. Luchador charges his hand at Rayman like a bull and Rayman uses the blanket like in the bullfights. When the hand comes back, Rayman ties the blanket on his finger and grabs on to the blanket. When he let's go of the blanket, he landed on top of Luchador's head and punches it. When Rayman landed on the platform, he catches Barbara. "Amazing, Rayman. You got teach me how to fight like that," said Barbara, backflips off out of Rayman's hands. "Let round 2 begin," said the skeleton announcer.

Then four more platforms appeared from the lava. Globox, Murfy, and Minimus put their interments away when Luchador places his fist above the heroes. "Scatter," said Rayman. When the team separated, they see a blue mushroom bounce pad. "Everyone! To pad," said Rayman. When the team made it to the pad, they bounce off it to Luchador's head. The team punched the head and jumps off to the platform. Then Luchador got really mad. "Let the round 3 begin," said the skeleton announcer.

Then the platform disappeared and a wind current blows upwards our heroes starts to glide while avoiding firewalls, fireballs, and Luchador's attacks. "He's getting a lot of scars," said Globox. "He losing a lot of his teeth," said Minimus. "We all need to hit him one more time," said Rayman. "Look! Another bounce pad" said Murfy. "Come on, team," said Rayman, gliding to the pad. When our heroes bounced off the pad, they deliver the final blow on Luchador. They landed on the platform. Luchador; now has loads of scars on his face, only have three teeth left and his eyes fall out when he falls down. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have new champions! The Rayman 5," said the skeleton announcer. Our heroes take a bow to the audience, and the audience cheered for them.

While leaving the heroes stadium, fireworks are in the air, strimmer, and confetti fall down and the crowds continue to cheer for the heroes. "Victory to the Rayman 5," said Rayman. "The last of the Teensies are free," said Globox, freeing them from a cage. "And this story is complete," said Murfy. "With a 100%," said Minimus. "Look! The Magician clone," said Barbara. "You can't catch me! Oh! I'm stuck," said the clone. "Go ahead, Minimus," said Rayman. "Sweet! This is for killing my brother," said Minimus, prepares to launch him to the moon. When Minimus launched the clone, the clone landed in the moon crater and got the same fate like the other two clones.


	19. PARTY III

Chapter 18: PARTY III

Our heroes return to the Main Gallery. The Teensies they saved, Elysia, Aurora, Twila, Estelia and Selena cheered and clapped for the heroes. "Great job, Barbara," said Estelia. "While you were gone, we rescued 52 more Teensies from a place called Gourmand Land," said Selena. "Before our Teensie friends can go home, let's celebrate with a tango. DJ Bubble Dreamer, play it," said Murfy. "You got it, Murfy bro," said the Bubble Dreamer, playing Mariachi Madness. "Let's tango, my princess," said Rayman, "I'm ready,"; said Barbara. When they bow to each other, they did the starting tango pose. While the song is playing, Rayman and Barbara did the tango. Everyone is awed and impressed by their dancing. Globox throws a rose into Rayman's mouth to make it more romantic. Estelia and Selena blow kisses at Rayman, but Barbara kicked them away from him. When the song is done, the Teensies went home. "Well done, Rayman 5. There are still more Teensies to save and two more Magicians to find," said Bubble Dreamer. "Indeed, one of them has got to be the real one," said Minimus. "He's right. I suggest you should go to your next destination; 20,000 Lums Under the Sea." "All right. Let's go, crew," said Rayman, jumping into the painting with his team.


	20. The Mysterious Inflatable Island

Chapter 19: The Mysterious Inflatable Island

Our heroes landed on an inflatable balloon island that's in the middle of a sea. "Wow," said Barbara, enjoying the peacefulness and quietness of this place. "Minimus, define this world," said Rayman. "According to my reach: this is a water-and-machine based world, which takes cues from various spy tropes," said Minimus, reading his tablet. "It's pretty quiet but too much. And I don't see any enemies or Teensies," said Globox. "Maybe, if we go underwater, we can get to the bottom of this," said Murfy, diving into the sea. When Minimus gets in, he said, "you guys should join, the water is fine and wet." "Cool. Cannonball," said Globox, jumping into the water. "I'm not sure how to swim," said Barbara, putting her finger in the water. "It's very easy. I'll help you," said Rayman, holding Barbara's hand and jumps in with her. When they go underwater, they see a school of fish. "Cool, isn't it," said Rayman. "Wait! We can breathe underwater," said Barbara. "Sure, princess. Bubble Dreamer gave us the power to breathe underwater. So, we're safe," said Minimus. "Look! An abyss! Maybe it will lead us to the Teensies," said Globox, diving into the abyss. "I can't believe what I'm about to say, but Globox is a genius." "There's no way I'm going into that dark hole," said Murfy, crossing his arms. "Yes, you are going in there." Minimus grabs Murfy's wings and goes into the abyss. "Rayman, I don't feel comfortable in there," said Barbara. "Just hold on to my hand. And you will be fine." "You're the best." When she hugged Rayman, he and she blushed. "Hey, you two! There will be no making out and mating in this story," said Minimus. "WHAT?! We're just hugging," said Rayman, counties to blush and embarrassed. "Well, come on! Those Teensies can't save themselves." When Minimus went back into the abyss, Barbara and Rayman follow him.

Our heroes dive deeper into the abyss. The deeper they go in, the darker it gets. "I can barely see. How do we keep going forward," said Barbara. "I got this," said Minimus, going to Globox. "Wait, what are you doing," said Globox, who's confused. Minimus cracked Globox's neck, straighten him up and shakes him. Then Globox glows with a blue light like a glow stick. "How does that happen," said Barbara. "We have no idea," said Murfy. "Follow me," said Globox, swimming ahead while still glowing. "Hey! What's that," said Rayman, seeing sunken remains of an enormous crashed submarine. "It looks like a submarine," said Minimus. "If I were the Magician, that's where I like to hide from my enemies," said Barbara. "Good thinking, Barbara," said Rayman. "But how do we get inside," said Murfy. "Think. What would spies do to get into an enemy base?" "Sneak in." "Check out those Toads armed with plasma cannons," said Globox. They see toads guarding an entrance to the submarine and one searchlight. "Turn off your light, my beach ball friend," said Minimus. When Globox turns off his light, Minimus continues, "if that light catches us, we're dead meat." "Here's what we're going to do," said Rayman, whispering to his friends.

The searchlight catches pebbles moving and starts to watch them. Then the toads get knocked by Rayman and Barbara. The searchlight looks at the entrance and sees nothing. Then it turns off; after Minimus disable it. When the entrance opens, our heroes went inside and free 13 Teensies. "Finally, we can breathe air again," said Barbara.


	21. The Ninja Dojo & Mansion of the Deep

Chapter 20: The Ninja Dojo & Mansion of the Deep

Our heroes come out of a painting called "The Deadly Lights" with 13 Teensies. "No wonder, it's called deadly. We almost died in there," said Murfy, hyperventilating. "These paintings are getting harder and harder than we think," said Rayman. "I wish we have time for some more training," said Barbara. "look at this painting. It's a princess painting," said Globox, looking at The Ninja Dojo. "Let's head in," said Minimus. When the heroes go in except Murfy, he said, "I'm not going this time." Then Minimus' hand pulls Murfy on his wings to go in the painting.

When they got in, they see the princess door on the other side of 15 challenges. "In order to free the princess. We must pass these challenges," said Minimus. "So, we're going to be ninjas and spies," said Globox. "Sweet and wicked," said Barbara. "Let's get to work," said Rayman. "He's right. Let's rock," said Murfy.

When they made it to the door, they take a break, breath, and stretch. "I wasn't expecting it to be so hard," said Murfy. "On the plus side, it will help us with our fighting skills," said Globox. "Let's free the princess," said Minimus, unlocking the door. When the door open, Ursula come out, embrace Barbara and said, "Barbara! I miss you." "I miss you too." Then a light shines down on Ursula and the Rayman 5 and lifts them up to the sky.

When they made it back to the Main Gallery, Ursula embraced with the other princesses. "Thank you, Rayman 5. Please save my sister, Emma. She's still in there," said Ursula. "Fear not. We have defeated a dragon, unclothed an armored toad and wrestled a giant. We won't let you down," said Murfy. "Um… Murfy, can you put my sister down," said Barbara, noticing he accidentally picked up Elysia. "Oops. Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." When he puts her down, Rayman said, "ok. Let's rock, team." When the 5 enters back into the painting, they painting called "Mansion of the Deep". "Let's go," said Barbara, jumping into the painting with Rayman. "I wish those two can get together for just one time," said Globox. "I got an idea. If we need to get separated, Rayman and Barbara will stay together. And Murfy, sneak behind them and make their time alone; romantic," said Minimus. "Just leave it to Dr. Murfy; the Love Doctor," said Murfy. "Are you guys coming or not," said Rayman, poking his head out of the painting. "we're coming," said Globox. When Rayman went back inside, Globox, Minimus, and Murfy jump in.

When the heroes enter the painting, they walk to an elevator and it took them above a door; being blocked by 2 electric line. When they got off the elevator, they look closer at the lines blocking the door. "I bet the Teensies are behind these lines," said Rayman. "Judging the design, we need to deactivate 2 power switches. Rayman, you and Barbara take care of the power switch on the right, while we take care of the left," said Minimus. "You're not the leader." "Who cares? Just go." "Ok. Yeesh, don't be so bossy." When Rayman and Barbara leaves, Globox said, "ok, Murfy. You know what to do." "Right, buddy."

While Rayman and Barbara are walking through a fancy room with a pool game. "Wow! A fancy place and pretty view," said Barbara, looking through a window. "I agree," said Rayman, looking through it too. "Begin operation: Unexpecting romance," said Murfy, hiding behind a juice box. He puts a quarter in the box and plays "Only you" in intermetal version. When Rayman and Barbara hear it, they blushed. "How odd. The juice box plays by itself," said Rayman, scratching his head. Then a heart couch moves behind them, moves up to them and made them sit on it. "What's going on," said Barbara. "I don't know." Then Murfy turns on a heart pink shape disco ball. "Rayman, I'm freaking out here." "It's obviously the Magician playing a prank on us." Murfy drops a caterpillar on Barbara's lap. When she sees it, she gets so scared that she jumps into Rayman's hands while screaming. Rayman blushes while holding on to her. When she notices; she quickly gets off, blushes, smiley shyly and said, "we should probably go find the switch, now." "You're right," said Rayman, getting off of the couch.

When Murfy gets out of the room, Globox and Minimus wait near the door. "How did it go," said Globox. "It was almost successful," said Murfy. "What was almost successful," said Rayman. "The plan about me finding a girl for me," said Murfy. "Ok," said Barbara. "The door is open, let's get going," said Globox.


	22. Shaolin Master Dojo & Elevator Ambush

Chapter 21: The Shaolin Master Dojo & Elevator Ambush

While our heroes get out from a painting called "Infiltration Station" with 13 Teensies, Rayman said, "this gallery reminds me of the Sea of Serendipity and Moody Clouds." "The what and what," said Barbara. "The Sea of Serendipity," said Minimus, continuing. "it's an underwater world, filled with fish, blowfish, jellyfish, giant ones, and sea anemone. There's also Red Wizards villages there. And the Moody Clouds is a huge factory in the sky. And that is where we found out the Magician is evil, plus he killed my brother." "Your brother?! What happened to him," said Barbara. "He was once a member of the Rayman 5. He's hero like us and his name was Goth Teensie. The Magician tried to kill Rayman with a flame flower, but my brother saved him. Causing himself to get killed." "Am I his replacement?" "A little bit." "Look, another princess painting," said Murfy, looks at "The Shaolin Master Dojo". "Maybe that's where Emma is being held," said Barbara. "Let's rock and roll," said Globox, going in with his team. When they got in, they see Emma's prison door at the end. Between them and the door is 15 challenges. "And I thought the way to Ursula's was worse," said Minimus. "Come, guys, we can't give up. We must save Princess Emma," said Murfy. "We conquered a lot of trails, we can conquer these too. Come on, team. Let's go," said Rayman.

When our heroes made it to the prison door, Globox stretches Murfy's back and said, "dude, you sure have some note on your back." "OK, can you free the princess," said Murfy. When Rayman opens the door: Emma come out, hugs Barbara and said, "Barbara, it's so good to see you." Then a light shines down on Emma and the Rayman 5. And lifts them up into the sky. Our heroes and Emma return to the Main Gallery from the light. "Emma. My sweet younger sister. You're safe," said Ursula, hugging Emma. "Big sister, I was so scared." "Another family reunion. 2 more princesses to save," said Murfy. "We're doing great," said Globox. "There still more Teensies and princesses to save, team. You must keep moving forward," said Bubble Dreamer. "Don't worry, Bubble Dreamer. As long as my name is Rayman and there is 5 on my team. We won't let you down," said Rayman. "Rayman, can you let me down?" Rayman realized that he picked up Bubble Dreamer and puts him down. "Wow! Who knew Rayman was stronger than he looks," said Barbara.

A few minutes later, the Rayman 5 is coming off an elevator. "No wonder, it's called Elevator Ambush. We have been ambushed twice," said Murfy. "You're telling me," said Minimus. "I swear. If I get surprised again, I'll chop off their heads with my ax; on the soft part necks," said Barbara. "Woah! That's harsh. And I like it," said Rayman. "Look! The Magician! Wait, never mind. It's his clone," said Globox, seeing the clone and the tied up Teensie Princess. "The Rayman 5! Got to scurry," said the clone, picking up the Teensie, puts her in the vehicle and flies away. "Don't just stand there, after them," said Rayman, running after them.

While our heroes run to the Teensies, they run through an underwater glassed covered floor. Then they enter into a part of the submarine part that's full of running water while avoiding bombs and crushers. When they finally reached to the air part of the submarine, the Teensie Princess escaped from the Magician clone; runs to heroes while saying, "I'm free! Thank you, Rayman 5!" "I'll get you, Rayman! If it's the last thing I'll do," said the clone; escaping.


	23. There's Always a Bigger Fish

Chapter 22: There's Always a Bigger Fish

While our heroes are walking, Barbara said, "where are the Teensies?" "I hope will find them soon," said Rayman. "Does he count," said Murfy, seeing the Magician clone oiling his vehicle "No, he doesn't," said Minimus, preparing his fists. "The Rayman 5! If you want me, you must get pass my fishy friend," said the clone, whistling for his friend. When it roars, the clone laughs and flies away. "After him," said Globox. When they reach to a glassed covered floor, a giant red hairy fish-like dragon breaks it. "What was that," said Barbara. "We're back in the water," said Murfy. "Great Neptune," said Minimus, seeing the fish swimming towards them. Globox screams like a girl and swims away. "Good idea, buddy," said Rayman, following him with the others.

A few minutes later, they jump into a guizer. It pushes them on to floor made of pipes and spikey balls. While they're running, Rayman said, "I think we lost it. But we got to keep going and find the Teensies." "Yipe! It right behind us and chomping on the floor," said Murfy, seeing it. "I'm hungry now from all this running," said Globox. "Globox! How can you think of food at a time like this," said Minimus. "I have issues." "That explains a lot." "Look, the clone," said Barbara, seeing him. When our heroes dive into the water, they swim after the clone. "Good thing we lost that thing. Follow that clone," said Rayman, avoiding red lines.

When the heroes escape from the red lines, they lost the clone and the monster caught up with them. "Not Mr. Scaly Scary again," said Globox. "Barbara, watch out for those pipes," said Rayman, grabbing her hand and pulls her away from it. "How do we get rid of this guy," said Barbara. "look! A chain ahead! If we pull it, we might get rid of it," said Murfy. When our heroes grab on to it, the creature gets pulled down by the water and they hear a toilet sound from it. "That was close," said Globox. Then they see three Teensies cage next to them and frees them.


	24. A Madman's Creation

Chapter 23: A Madman's Creation

Our heroes run through the painting called "A Madman's Creation". "We need to find the last three Teensies and will be done with this crazy place," said Minimus, using his calculator. "Good because if I have had to go underwater, I'll get seasickness and faint," said Barbara. "If you do faint, Rayman will give you mouth to mouth," said Globox, teasing. "GLOBOX," said Rayman, blushing and embarrassed. When they get to some electric lines, Barbara throws her ax on the switch to deactivate. But it gets dark when she hits it. "Oops! I didn't expect that to happen," said Barbara, grabbing her ax. "It's ok. Everyone makes mistakes and on the bright side, we can go through," said Rayman. while they continue to walk in the dark, they see a giant golden button. "Hey, maybe this will turn on the lights," said Globox, lands on it to push it. "No! Globox, it could mean something bad," said Minimus, lands on the button with Barbara, Rayman, and Murfy. "See the lights are back on." "Do you hear that alarm?! You pushed the self-destruct sequence, you idiot!" "Or maybe he activated that thing," said Barbara, pointing to a mechanical dragon fish.

When it breaks are a wired wall, our heroes run. They ran so fast when they notice the floor is falling apart. And they landed on flying platforms. The dragon shines light on them and fires a beam from its crystal in its mouth. Globox, Minimus, and Murfy dodge it, while Rayman picks up Barbara in bride style to avoid it. "Minimus, you're the smart one. How do we defeat this crazy robot," said Rayman, jumps up to avoid gets burn while holding on to Barbara. "Its weakness is the crystal in its mouth. We have to punch it," said Minimus. When the machine opens its mouth, our heroes punch the crystal. It cracked a little and the dragon 1st scale coat comes off.

Our heroes jump off the platform and run away. Rayman puts Barbara down and grabs her hands to get her to catch up with him. "I can still hear it," said Barbara, jumping onto platforms with her team. When our heroes jump on a wind curtain, they started gliding. Then floating pipe comes between the heroes and the monster, thus blocking the monster's beam. "Good thing that pipe came just in time," said Murfy. "We still need to punch it some more," said Minimus. When the robot opens its mouth again, our heroes immediately goes above the pipe and punches the crystal. It cracked some more and the robot 2nd scale coat comes off.

Our heroes glide to a glass covered platform and start running. "Oh no! Not again," said Murfy, seeing the platform is falling apart. When our heroes escape, they jump into another platform. "The water is coming," said Globox, seeing water coming to them. "Keep running! We'll outrun it," said Rayman, stilling holding onto Barbara's hand. When the water got to them, it pushes them faster out of the platform. When the water pushes them out, Murfy grabs hold on to chain on a floating loose chain, Globox grabs hold on to the second one, Minimus grabs hold on the third one and Rayman grabs the fourth one while still holding on to Barbara's hand. When she pulls her up to hold her, she said, "Rayman, promise me you won't let go." "I'm holding on as tight as I can." "Now, what do we do," said Globox., holding on so tight when he looks down. Then the chains go up and down when the robot comes. It fires its beam but misses. "We need to punch it one more time," said Minimus. When it opens its mouth one more time. Rayman shouts out, "NOW!" Our heroes punch the crystal and the robot is defeated. It falls down on its back.

Our heroes land on the remaining parts of the beast. "Victory goes to the Rayman 5," said Rayman. "Rayman, you're still holding on to me," said Barbara, blushing. "Woah! Sorry about that." Globox, Minimus and Murfy giggles silently when Rayman lets go and blushes. "These Teensies are finally free," said Globox, freeing the 3 caged Teensies. "There's the clone," said Minimus, seeing the clone in the vehicle. "NO! My masterpiece! I'm out! OH! Curses, I'm stuck," said the clone, trying to escape but gets trapped. "Care to do the honors, pal," said Rayman. "With pleasure," said Globox, preparing his fists. "This is for betraying us in the past," said Globox, punches the clone. He punches him so hard that the clone gets launched to the red moon and gets the same fate as the other clones.


	25. PARTY IV

Chapter 24: PARTY IV

When our heroes return to the Main Gallery, the Teensies they rescued cheered for them. Elysia, Aurora, Twila, Estelia, Selena, Ursula, and Emma claps for them. "Great job, guys," said Ursula. "While you were gone, we saved 52 more Teensies from a place called Sea of Serendipity," said Emma. "Wicked! Like I said, girls. Being independent rocks," said Barbara. "Before our Teensie pals can go home, let's rock and boogie. DJBD, let's party," said Murfy. "You got it, frog bro," said Bubble Dreamer, getting on the DJ. He plays Gloo Gloo. Everyone dances to the music. Rayman and Barbara dances with each other. Murfy dances with Elysia. Globox dances and accidentally bumps into Minimus. When the song is over, the Teensies goes home. "Rayman 5, you did it again. But there are still more Teensies to save," said Bubble Dreamer. "Really? Will this nightmare ever ends," said Globox, annoyed. "It's just one more place for you to go and you'll be done." "Oh, ok." "You must go to Olympus Maximus." "Maybe that's where we will find the real Magician," said Rayman. "We're going to bring that guy to justice, right Murfy," said Minimus. "No kidding." "Let's go, team," said Rayman, jumping into the painting with his team. "Keeping going, Rayman 5. We're counting on you. If you failed, darkness will spread," said Bubble Dreamer, hoping with his fingers crossed.


	26. Shields Up and Down

Chapter 25: Shields Up… and Down

Our heroes jump into the painting called, "Shields Up… and Down". When they made it in, they were so astonished by the nature of this place. "Wow! Olympus Maximus is taking beauty to the next level. Hey, Minimus! Define this place up," said Rayman. Minimus takes out his tablet and says, "Olympus Maximus is Greek-themed world features enemies like minotaurs, little-horned demons, and unstoppable mass of dark creatures. This world alternates between the idyllic marble forums in the sky to the deep lava filled underworld of Hades." "Sounds dangerous and awesome," said Barbara. "I know, right," said Globox. "But the part with dark creatures, demons, and minotaurs, it terrifies me," said Murfy, hiding behind Rayman. "Come on, Murfy. We need you," said Rayman. "You do?" "Yeah! We need a guide to find the caged Teensies here." "Um…. How do we get past that," said Globox, seeing fire falling from the sky. "I heard about acid rain, but not fire rain," said Minimus. "Hey, guys. Leave it to me," said Murfy, moving a floating shield and blocks the rain. "Good thinking, buddy," said Rayman. "Let's find those Teensies," said Barbara.

When our heroes came to a wind current and see fire coming from below, Minimus said, "how is it even possible?" When they made it through the current, they continue their running. "Is it me or did it just get darker," said Barbara, noticing dark clouds. "That's not a good sign," said Globox, seeing a god-like figure about to shot lighting at the heroes. "Everyone, under the shield," said Rayman, grabbing Barbara's hand and with the others they take cover under the shield. "How do we get to the Teensies without getting electrocuted," said Minimus. "While you guys run, I'll move this shield to cover you," said Murfy. "Good idea. Why didn't you think of that Minimus," said Globox. "Do you want me to kill you?" "Come on, guys. Remember: friends forever, enemies never. Let's start running," said Rayman. When our heroes made it to the end, they've free 13 Teensies from a cage.


	27. Up, Up and Get Away! and Amazing Maze

Chapter 26: Up, Up and Get Away! and the Amazing Maze

Our heroes jump out of a painting called "The Dark Creatures Rise" with 13 Teensies. "We almost got ourselves eaten alive," said Murfy. "The Magician really thanked out the box this time," said Minimus. "No kidding. It was hot in there," said Barbara. "You're hot. I MEAN! Look, a princess painting! We must save that princess," said Rayman, blushing and jumps into the painting. When Barbara jumps in the painting, Globox said to Minimus and Murfy, "Rayman is so smooth." They started laughing and jumps into the painting.

When our heroes get in, they see the prison door at the top. "Ok, team. To get to the princess, we need to go up there," said Rayman, starting to climb up. When our heroes started climbing, they notice they're going back down by the sand. "Great Lums! It's quicksand! Let's climb fast," said Globox. While our heroes keep climbing up, Murfy screams out, "I don't want to die from quicksand." "Keeping going or we'll be having frog legs for lunch," said Barbara. "We made it to the door. Open it, Minimus," said Rayman, noticing the quicksand is getting close. "What?! Who's there," said a voice, inside the prison. "Olympia?! Is that you," said Barbara. "Barbara! You're here. Please help me." When Minimus opens the door, Olympia embraced Barbara. When the quicksand almost came to them, the light quickly pulls our heroes and Olympia up into the sky.

Our heroes and Olympia made it to the Main Gallery. Elysia, Aurora, Twila, Estelia, Selena, Ursula, and Emma run to Olympia and starts talking to her. "It's good to see you, girls. Rayman 5, please save the last princess; my younger sister, Sibylla," said Olympia. "You got it, girl. Time to get this started," said Barbara, going back in the painting with Rayman, Globox, and Minimus. Before Murfy can go inside, Elysia stops him by grabbing his hand. "Murfy, can I ask you a favor," said Elysia. "Why, yes. I do anything for a princess," said Murfy, bowing down to her. "You got to get my sister and Rayman; together." "You're in luck. Minimus, Globox and I are working on it. We just need to get them; more time alone." "Oh, thank you." She kissed Murfy on the cheek. Murfy blushes and smiles while going into the painting. "What was that," said Aurora. "He's my night and shining armor."

When our heroes enter into a painting called "The Amazing Maze", Barbara and Rayman get separated from Globox, Minimus, and Murfy. "What happened? Where are we? Where are the others," said Barbara, panicking. "Barbara, calm down. We'll find them soon," said Rayman, hugging her. With Globox, Minimus, and Murfy. "We got separated from Barbara and Rayman. RAYMAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME," said Murfy. When Rayman hears him, he replies, "MURFY! WHERE ARE WE?! AND WHERE ARE YOU?!" "I'M WITH MINIMUS AND GLOBOX! NO WONDER IT'S CALLED THE AMAZING MAZE!" "I'M WITH BARBARA! WHAT DO WE DO?!" "YOU AND BARBARA STAY PUT, WE'LL COME FIND YOU!" "Cool, they're alone," said Globox. "We still need to find them. But let's not try to interrupt their moments," said Minimus.

While Rayman and Barbara wait, Barbara plays with her and said, "I have been thinking of how we meet, Rayman. Remember, that I almost cut you? I'm sorry." "It's ok, although I was traumatized by that attack." "You must be afraid of me by now." "No, I'm not. Except for your anger. You're very special and you should be proud about that." "I forgot to say, thank you for saving me. Ever since I was born to this world, I've been always an outcast to the other princesses." "But now, your princess friends and your sister are enjoying your independence and they're saving Teensies from other places. You should be happy." "You're right. What happens to the rest of your kind?" "A villain called Mr. Dark attacked my homeland with his nightmare army. I was only that survived. I defeated him years ago and he's gone for good thus avenging my tribe. Throughout my adventures; I meet Globox, Minimus, Murfy and other friends of mine. I kept fighting the nightmares for my people, every good person and protecting the innocent and helpless." Then Lums created a heart surrounding them, but stop when they heard Globox coming. "There you are. We have been looking for you," said Globox, hugging Rayman. "It's good to see you too, buddy. Can you let me go now," said Rayman, getting hurt from his hug. "Sorry." When he lets him, Minimus and Murfy catch up to him. "Did we ruin any moments," said Murfy. "No. Why'd you ask," said Barbara.

While our heroes are walks through the maze, Globox accidentally steps on a golden button. Not only it opened a door, it activated a fire attack. "Globox, you nincompoop! Now, look what you did," said Minimus. "I didn't see it." "Quit all of your yapping and start running," said Rayman, running away while holding onto Barbara's hand. While our heroes continue to run from the fire, Murfy screams out, "I don't want to be fried or baked frog legs! I don't want to be fried or baked frog legs!" "If you don't want to, then keep running," said Barbara. "You mean fly, I rarely use my legs." When our heroes made it to a cage filled with 13 Teensies, Globox frees them.


	28. Great Lava Pursuit & Up, Up and Escape!

Chapter 27: The Great Lava Pursuit & Up, Up and Escape!

Our heroes run through a painting "The Great Lava Pursuit". When our heroes stop on a non-melting platform, Rayman said, "no wonder, it's called the great lava pursuit. There's a lot of hot lava; everywhere." "It's a good thing; it didn't catch my hair on fire," said Barbara. "We just need to find the last Teensie and we'll be done with this painting," said Minimus. "Good because I hate lava," said Murfy. "Agree," said Globox, rubbing the smudge of smoke off of his belly. "I knew I will finally find you for real," said Rayman, seeing the real Magician with a Teensie Princess. "The Rayman 5. It's been a century since I last saw you. And I see you have a new girl. Is she Goth Teensie's replacement? I bet so. You may have defeated the rest, but you beat the best," said the Magician. "Who's the best," said Globox. "ME?! You're still stupid as I remember." "No one calls Globox stupid and messes with him except me," said Minimus. "Why don't you go home and cry to your brother? Oh, wait! You don't have a brother anymore." "Hey! You can't talk to my best friend like that. Who do you think you are," said Murfy. "I'm the emperor of the nightmares and Mr. Dark is my king. And I'll turn you into frog legs, toad face." "You have to get past me if you want to hurt my friends," said Rayman. "You and your pack are crazy! I'm getting out of here," said Magician, running away with a Teensie princess in his vehicle. Murfy takes out a trumpet and plays Charge and yells out, "charge."

While our heroes continue to chase the Magician, the Teensie Princess jumps out of the vehicle and landed on top on of Minimus. "Thank you," said the Teensie Princess, getting off of him. "You're welcome," said Minimus. "All right, Magician. Time to teach a painful lesson in respect," said Murfy, cracking his knuckles. "I get you, Loser 5! I'll get you," said the Magician, flying away. "That's right. You better fly or I'll give a good slap in the face," said Barbara. "Can we do that later," said Rayman. "Sure thing."

When our heroes return to the Olympus Maximus' gallery with 13 Teensies, our heroes stretch each other. "Look at this! This painting is the last princess painting," said Murfy, looking at a painting called, "Up, Up and Escape!" "Maybe Sibylla is in there too," said Barbara. "She's right. Because she's the last princess to save," said Rayman. "Let's get this over with," said Globox, jumping, but gets sucked. "Really, you oversize blue beach ball," said Minimus. "Can you push me in?" Minimus gets annoyed and pushes Globox into the painting. Then he trips himself and falls into the painting while pushing Globox. "Minimus, you ok? Minimus," said Rayman. "Should we check on them," said Murfy. "Yep," said Barbara, going into the painting. Murfy and Rayman look at each other nodded and jumps into the painting.

When Barbara, Murfy, and Rayman made it into the painting, they see Globox sitting on the struggling Minimus. "Globox, you're sitting on Minimus," said Rayman. "I am? Oh! Sorry, buddy," said Globox, getting up and helps Minimus up. He notices that he's flat as a pancake and he deflate him. "Thanks, pal," said Minimus, getting back on his feet. "We got to save Sibylla. And I think I know where she is," said Barbara, seeing Sibylla's prison door on the top. "Again?! Really? Looks like we better start climbing," said Murfy. While our heroes climb up, Globox notices the building is sinking into the quicksand and said, "oh no! Not again!"

When our heroes made it to the top and Sibylla's prison door, Murfy accidentally drop the keys. "Murfy! Now, look what you did," said Minimus. "At least, it wasn't me; who messed up this time," said Globox. "Now, what do we do," said Rayman. "I got an idea. Sibylla! Are you in there," said Barbara, pulling out her ax and goes to the door. "Barbara?! Thank goodness, you're here. Get me out of here and quick." Barbara uses her ax and hits the door with it. When the quicksand is getting close to the heroes' feet, Rayman said, "hurry Barbara, the quicksand is rising!" Minimus and Murfy jump into Globox's arms in fear. When the door finally opens up, Sibylla comes out and hugs Barbara. The blue light shines down on the heroes and it quickly lifts them up into the sky.

When our heroes and Sibylla made it to the Main Gallery, Sibylla goes to Olympia, hugs her and talks to the other princesses. "All of the princesses are saved," said Globox, putting Minimus and Murfy down. "Cool. Now, what," said Murfy. "We still need to save the Teensies," said Minimus. "He's right, team. There is still more work to be done," said Rayman, jumping back into the painting with the rest of his teammates.


	29. A Cloud of Darkness

Chapter 28: A Cloud of Darkness!

Our heroes stand in front of a painting called "A Cloud of Darkness!" "This is it, team. The final battle" said Rayman. "It all comes down to this," said Barbara. "We're not afraid, right Murfy," said Globox, noticing Murfy hiding behind him. "What's that? Oh yeah, we're not scared," said Murfy, trying to hide his fear. "After we: defeat this battle, rescue the last Teensies and defeat the Magician, we're going to party until we're purple," said Minimus. "Gaah! I love being purple," said Globox, excitingly. "Ready? Let's go," said Rayman, jumping with his team.

When our heroes jump in, they run through the fiery pits until they land on a pedestal with an eye that's carved on it. "Do you hear that," said Barbara, hearing monster noises. Minimus notices the carved eye is glowing and said, "it's a trap." "No, it's the ultimate nightmare," said Globox, seeing darkness turning into a hand. When it roars at the heroes, Murfy gets traumatized and faints into Globox's arms. "There goes our guide of the story," said Rayman. When the lava shoots the pedestal and the heroes up into the air, they start running up to escape the darkness hand.

When our heroes came to two statues and fire blocking the way, Murfy wakes up and said, "guys, I had a terrible nightmare and it's real, is it?" The others nodded yes and the hand catches up with them. "Minimus, how do we defeat that thing," said Rayman. "We're powered up by everyone's hopes and dreams, we need to attack to destroy it. When it gets to us, we hit it." "Here it comes," said Globox. "On my mark, ready," said Rayman, continuing. "Aim?" When the dark hand got closer to them, Rayman said, "MARK!" When they hit it, it disappeared into thin air. Our heroes cheered until a wind current pushes them upwards.

Our heroes continue to glide up until they reach to two statues and two buzz saws. Then, the darkness comes out from the statues mouths and they formed into two eyes. "What happened? We already defeated the ultimate nightmare," said Murfy. "Maybe what we fought before was its 1st form," said Minimus. "Then maybe this is its 2nd form," said Globox. "I can't believe what I'm about to say, but he's right." "Barbara and I will take care of the right eye, while you guys take care of the left eye," said Rayman. When the eyes were defeated, Barbara and Rayman danced with each other and Globox, Minimus and Murfy high fived each other. And the wind currents make our heroes glides upwards again.

Our heroes continue to run and glided upwards. They stopped and landed on three flying platforms. With them; are three wing-pig bounce pads and a statue holding a cornucopia. And coming out of the cornucopia is the darkness and it formed into its final form. "Now, that's the ultimate nightmare form," said Rayman. "Rayman, if we don't make there something I want to tell you," said Barbara, blushing. "What is it?" "Minimus, can I borrow a piece of paper and a pen?" "Here you go." Barbara writes down "I love you", "Do you love me?", "Yes" and "No". When she gives the paper and the pen to Rayman while blushing so hard, he takes it, and read it. He blushes and circles "Yes" with the pen. When he gives it back to Barbara while blushing and smiling, she takes it and read it. She becomes in shock with happiness and kisses Rayman on the lips. "Yes! Finally, you two confess," said Minimus. "They grow up so fast," said Globox, crying with tears of joy. "Here's a tissue," said Murfy, giving it to Globox. When he blows on it and Rayman and Barbara stop kissing, our heroes start to glow with yellow light. "Minimus, what's happening," said Rayman, getting so confused. "A dream has been accomplished, and it gave us more power," said Minimus. "Maybe it's yours and Barbara's dream to be together that made it happened," said Globox. "It's the power of love," said Murfy. "I guess so," said Barbara, holding on to Rayman's hand and smiled at him. When the darkness comes to them, they hit it and the light shines so bright that the nightmare disappeared for good.

The platforms fly our heroes to a land platform, the Lums sings "The Lum King", fireworks go out and our heroes celebrate. "We did it! We saved the Glade of Dreams," said Rayman, hugging Barbara while twirling around. "The last Teensies are saved," said Globox, freeing the 3 caged Teensies. "The nightmares are gone for good," said Minimus. "Not all of them. Look," said Murfy, seeing the Magician. "No! My ultimate creation! Destroyed?! Seriously, I'm stuck," said the Magician, getting his vehicle stuck. "Care to do the honors, Murfy," said Rayman. "With pleasure." When Murfy prepares to punch the Magician, he said, "this is for all the troubles you caused for us." When Murfy hits the Magician, the Magician gets launched to the red moon and gets the same fate like his clones.


	30. PARTY V

Chapter 29: PARTY V

When our heroes return to the Main Gallery, the Teensies they saved cheered for them and Elysia, Aurora, Twila, Estelia, Selena, Ursula, Emma, Olympia and Sibylla claps for them. "The nightmares are gone for good," said Rayman. Everyone cheered for the heroes. "Before our Teensies pals can go home, let's celebrate. DJBD! Let's rock," said Murfy. "You got it, Frogman. Alright people, let me see your best party moves because this is going to be a very spicy red-hot song," said Bubble Dreamer, playing the song; "Dragon Slayer". Everyone dances and goes party crazy during the song. When the song is finished, the Teensies returned home.

The Bubble Dreamer blows a bubble and the bubble shows the Magician and clones at the red moon; getting what they deserved. "That's what they get for messing with the wrong 5," said Rayman. "Sis, we're proud of you and we saved other Teensies from a place called Mystical Pique," said Elysia, hugging Barbara. "The party is not over. Let's party until we're purple," said the Bubble Dreamer, getting back on the DJ and plays "Living Dead Party" Soundtrack. While everyone is dancing Elysia goes to Murfy and said, "did you finished my request?" "Yes." They see Rayman and Barbara dance with each and shared a kiss with each other. Elysia with passion kisses Murfy's cheek and dances with him. "Sigh! Young love" said Globox. "Agree. Let's party until we're purple," said Minimus. "GAAH! I love being purple!" our heroes, the princess and Bubble Dreamer danced all night long. And they live happily ever after. THE END


End file.
